Marriage
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: The Howling Commandos, Peggy, and Howard merry Steve and Bucky


Bucky's POV

"If you could marry him, would you?" Peggy asked Bucky

"Yes, in a heartbeat. I would love to be legally married to him." I replied staring at Steve and Howard talking across the room.

"It won't be legal, but how about we marry you here today?" Dum Dum replied.

"One minute," I told them, I then went over to Steve and asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he answered, and we walked outside.

"Steve, I was wondering would you marry me, baby"

"Yes, but how?"

"The gang is going to marry us. It won't be legal, but it will do," I answered.

When we walked back in, I yelled "Steve said yes!"

"That's great, do you want to get married in what you are wearing now or something else,"

"Let's just do it in what we all have on, cause if we go change and come back the others will wonder what is going on."

"He's right about that, so who is going to conduct it?"

"Well it won't be legal anyways how about I conduct it?" Howard said.

"On one condition, take it seriously, no jokes what so ever," I told him.

"Of course, I won't make light of it. It's you two anyone else well yeah maybe. But you two no."

"OK then you can conduct our wedding ceremony" I told him.

"What are you two going to about rings?" Junior asked.

"We are going to use my parents' rings. I have my mothers' and fathers' rings on my dog tags and we can also exchange dog tags." Steve answered.

"OK then. We have rings, and I'm going to conduct this wedding" Howard said.

"Do you even know what you have to say?" Peggy asked Howard.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"Should we block the door? Cause if someone comes in here, we could all get in trouble for what we are doing" Jim asked.

"Yeah let's block the door. And have something running so they can't listen in here to see what is going on," I told them.

We blocked the door and lined up on the sides of Howard. I got on the right with Monty, Dum Dum, Jim, Jacques, and Pinky on my side, and Steve facing me on the left. And behind him is Peggy, Happy Sam, Gabe and Junior. Peggy has the ring and Steve's dog tags in hand while, and same with Monty. "OK Howard let's start this," I told him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join this man and this man in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this groom to this Groom in marriage?" Howard said.

"I do" Peggy spoke up, placing Steve's hands in mine.

"OK, why don't you two go ahead and speak your vows" Howard told us.

"Steven, I have known you since third grade, and we have been inseparable since. You were there for me the whole time, and it was the same with my sisters. So, I take you as my husband to love and cherish. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and health from this day forward until death do us part." I said looking into Steve's baby blue eyes.

"James, I have known you since third grade, and we have been inseparable since. You were there on my so-called death beds multiple times, you helped through my asthma attacks, and was there for me at 16 when my mom died and moved me in with you because otherwise, I had nowhere else to go. You pulled me out of alley way fights multiple times to keep me from getting killed. So, I take you as my husband to love and cherish. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and health from this day forward until death do us part." Steve said.

"Can you hold out the rings and dog tags to me?" Howard asked.

Peggy and Monty held them out to Howard and he said "Bless, O Lord the Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favor all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Now Bucky please place the ring on Steve's left hand and say This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed. As you place the ring on his hand,"

Monty gave me the ring and I retook Steve's left hand and as I placed the ring on his finger I said, "This ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed." I then took my dog tags from Monty and placed them on Steve's neck.

Steve then took my left hand and said, "This ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed," placing the ring on my finger. He then took his dog tags from Peggy and placed them on my neck.

We both looked at Howard as he said "For as much as James and Steven have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, declare that James and Steven, are husband and husband according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder. Bucky, you may now kiss Steve"

As soon as I heard those word, I leaned in and took Steve's lips in a kiss, sealing our marriage.

When we separated, we unblocked the door and went our separate ways.

Four Days Later, Mount Alps on the train

On a snow-covered mountain, the Howling Commandos prepare to zip line onto the train. Bucky asked, "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve answered.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky asked.

"Now why would I do that, daddy?" Steve asked in a real mischievous voice.

"Because you're a little shit, baby boy" Bucky replied eyeing the zip line.

"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad." Gabe interrupted them.

"Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil." Monty said.

"We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve said.

"Mind the gap," Monty said.

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dum Dum yelled out.

"Maintenant! (Now!)" Dernier yelled.

Steve, Bucky and Gabe zip lined onto the train.

While at the Hydra base down below, Zola was watching them on a monitor. When he yelled "Stop him. Fire again!" through the coms.

Back on the train

After Steve saved him, Bucky said "I had him on the ropes"

"I know you did" Steve replied. When another trooper appeared with a blaster gun Steve yelled "Get Down!"

Bucky gets blasted through the open door and Steve kicks the guy into the wall and knocked him out, while Steve through the door and hollered "Bucky grab my hand. Please, daddy hang on and take my hand!" Since the bar was breaking, Bucky decided to try and jump and take Steve's hand. He swung back and jumped as the bar swung forward and snapped. Grabbing a hold of Steve's hand. Gabe came along them and helped Steve pull Bucky up.

As soon as Bucky was back on the train, Steve hugged him and was crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, baby boy I got you. Let's get this over with and we will hang out."

"OK, daddy" Steve said in a cracked voice hiccupping at the same time, as well as drying his eyes.

Since the fight was over, and Bucky had a close call the Howling Commando's decided to take a few days off unless they were attacked no matter what anyone said. They almost lost one of their own, and that wasn't ok with them. In fact, Bucky was like a father to all of them Peggy and Howard included, just as Steve was like their mother. They didn't know when it didn't become a joke any more but honestly no one cared.


End file.
